


Dream Analysis 101

by Agnes_Bean



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnes_Bean/pseuds/Agnes_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Troy dreamed about Abed, it was weird. And that's just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Analysis 101

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual Troy/Abed fic, which I'm rather excited about. Written for tvnetwork2_las, for the challenge prompt "character A dreams about character b." Feedback of all sorts appreciated. Un-Beta'ed as per challenge rules, so all mistakes are my own.

The first time Troy dreamed about Abed it was a surprise. Well, kinda. He certainly didn't expect it, but when a strange new friend pretends to be an alien just to mess with you, maybe it's not so weird if he shows up in your dreams. As an alien. All green with an extra eye and tentacles, chasing you around while you scream _I don't_ know _our leader! I lied! I'm not Obama's nephew!_

Okay, so, _definitely_ weird. But not surprising, really.

***

_"I dreamed you were a tentacle alien last night. Stay out of my head."  
_

_"But I didn't pretend to have tentacles."_

_"Yeah... I guess I have an awesome imagination."_

_"I'll try to be less interesting, if that would help."_

***

The second time Troy dreamed about Abed, it was a nap at school. The halls went on and on, and no matter where he ran, Abed was there, crying silently over a dead rat. A really big dead rat. Troy didn't know which was more disturbing: the rat (seriously, _huge_ ), or seeing Abed cry.

He woke with a start, guilty. Damn. He was going to have to help Abed rescue that stupid rat.

***

_"Don't ever mention this again."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Not a big deal."_

_"Thank you."_

_"No more rats."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

__

***

Soon, it stopped becoming notable when Abed featured in Troy's dreams. He was just there. They were Batman and Robin, fighting a Joker who looked like Leonard. They ate thousands of chicken fingers and beat Punchkicker. They took an upsetting number of tests, and sometimes when they failed they had to escape Chang's dungeon before he fed them to the Rancor.

And if sometimes, just _occasionally_ , the dreams went to a weird place — not green tentacle aliens weird, but kissing weird — well, that was just a side effect of Jeff's stupid comment about how everyone in the group was a sexual option or whatever. Right?

***

_"Do you ever dream about me?"_

_"Sure. We spend a lot of time together, so convention says we'll show up in each others' dreams."_

_"Does it ever get weird?"_

_"Weird how?"_

_"I don't know. Weird weird."_

_"Once you turned into a cloud of smoke wearing a birthday hat. I'd been watching Lost."_

_"Yeah... That's pretty weird, I guess."_   


***

Two days after Halloween, Troy dreamed they were running through a basement. His heart pounded in his ears as they sprinted for their lives. Why? Why was he — _Zombies!_ Right. Abed was pulling him up onto scaffolding and they were crawling and for some reason even with the flesh eating Greendale students below, Troy didn't want to go on.

A wall with a window, and suddenly he knew what came next. He wanted to stop, but somehow he was already half out the window, Abed left behind. He reached down but his arms weren't long enough, miles had opened between them. There was nothing left to do.

"I love you."

Those dark eyes looked up at him, somehow not scared. "I know."

He woke, cheeks wet with tears. He stumbled to the bathroom and vomited. That seemed _way_ too real.

***

_"I had an insane dream about zombies last night."_

_"Oh. Me too."_

_"No way! Um... In the dream, you..."_

_"Sacrificed myself to save your life?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Cool, cool, cool. Same dream."_

_"Abed, that's not cool. That's crazy."_

_"Is it?"_

_"Yeah, it is. I — Thanks, I guess."_

_"Anytime."_

***

  


Troy tried not to think about the zombie dream, or how real it seemed. And definitely not about how _right_ those words felt tumbling out in a desperate panic.

But then there was the night after the D&D game, and the sex scene. The dream started normally enough, for a dream. He and Abed trekked through the woods in long black cloaks, swords in hand. Their was a shout, an ambush. Fighting, and yelling, and winning, and _damn_ Abed was badass with that sword, all sweaty, hair messy, eyes sharp...

And then there was kissing. And hands moving cloaks away, and skin. And sucking, and groaning, and he'd never really thought about how much butt stuff you could do with a dude and Abed's eyelashes fluttering in pleasure and —

His eyes snapped open, moan on his lips. Um. Right. Yeah. Okay. So, that happened.

***

  


_"Are you okay? You haven't said anything all morning."_

_"Just tired."_

_"Why? Did you have a hard time sleeping? I know some tri — "_

_"I'm just tired. There doesn't have to be a reason."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"_ Yes! _"_

_"That seemed unnecessarily loud."_

_"I. Am. Just. Tired."_

_"Cool."_

***

He started chanting every night: _It was just because of the game. It was just because of the game._ And it worked. And worked, and worked...

Until one night after an amazingly lovely and perfectly normal spring day, he dreamed they were lying on a hill, watching purple clouds go by. Abed reached over and grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers. Troy turned his head and saw his friend smiling at him, the kind of genuine and easy smile normally reserved for a really good joke in a movie.

"I love you too," Abed whispered.

He woke wanting nothing more than to keep dreaming, and couldn't think of a single excuse for any of it.

Fuck.

***

_"Abed?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Have you ever... Um, have you thought about..."_

_"Have you finally figured out that you want to kiss me?"_

_"What!? How — "_

_"You've been interested since the D &D game, at least. Though I have a theory about Halloween — "_

_"I hate you sometimes."_

_"I'd be okay with it. By the way."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You kissing me. I'd be okay with that."_

***

Dreams? Dreams have nothing on the real thing.


End file.
